A Soul of Steel
by Enerejack
Summary: A soul incased in a robot destruction and unfortuantely for him the red echidnas got to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

_**A soul of steel**_

A red echidna stood on a cliff side staring off into the distance with his arms folded. No hero may last for ever but then some heroes will never settle down and embrace the quiet life. Knuckles had a certain dislike towards the whole Idea of settling down. Now sure Sonic, Silver and even Shadow had settled. And well Tails has some relationship with a rabbit.

"My god life's become boring. Eggman has resorted to sitting in a cupboard picking his nose so who I am supposed to be guarding the emeralds from?" grunted knuckles.

He went back to his shack and turned on the TV.

"We are getting live reports of a humanoid shaped flying object. Oh my g…..." The screen went blank.

"Looks like something to do I guess" mumbled Knuckles. He set out staring into the unknown.

"Well this place is a dump." Muttered Knuckles to himself

"Look who it is" said a feminine voice from behind.

"Oh sugar" Knuckles turned around to see an attractive but dislikeable bat standing there grinning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted

"Investigating, You? Said Rouge.

"Looking for adventure I guess" He grumbled.

"The solitude has really got to you; anyway let's find what started this."

Hours later the two adventurers got no where. "Stupid rock it's the wrong colour"

"What the hell have you got against an inanimate object?" Rouge queried.

"You're a bloody inanimate object!" He shouted.

"Well sorry" Said Rouge.

A silver flash flew through the sky only just visible to an eye. A second later Knuckles and Rouge felt the ground shaking and the remains of the flaming wreckage started to collapse. Knuckles and Rouge were well aware that this was no earthquake. "No!" shouted Knuckles as the remains of a skyscraper tumbled his face went white and was stricken with fear.

Knuckles woke with a massive scar down his chest. He was rasping as he crawled out of under the Rubble. All of a sudden a metallic voice rung out "What a pathetic excuse for a heroic echidna" He laughed manically. There stood a robotic echidna with red eyes and a body of steel. "I am Dimitri."

"Impossible" grunted Knuckles.

"A heart or brain may be destroyed but never a soul. These mechanics allow me to touch and feel like I used too."

"Leave this planet at once and you will be spared" knuckles croaked.

"Is that supposed to be a threat coming from the weakling" laughs Dimitri.

He propels his leg into Knuckles chest and Knuckles was sent flying back into a brick wall. The wall is splattered with blood. Knuckles was too weak to speak let alone haul himself up onto his feet. To the surprise of both the echidnas surprise beeping sound rung out. Dimitri looked down and noticed the detonator then BOOM! An explosion roared and Dimitri flew into the air giving Rouge time to grab knuckles and get away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the hell was that thing?" Screamed Rouge

"He's a cyco robot echidna that wants to take over the world; that answer your question?

Knuckles and Rouge walk into the dark dusty night. The town is filled with lights twinkling and luminous. Embarrassingly Knuckles had the thought going through his head that this was some kind of mick take of a romance scene. He was hoping the urge didn't come over her or him to hold hands with each other. If that happened well then somebody would more than likely appear with a camera. Knuckles thoughts went on and on at random with his thoughts thinking such thoughts as I wonder what cheesecake tastes like.

"I'm tired and I need a rest." Said rouge as she sat down. Knuckles sat down with her. Rouge nervously tried to edge towards him. Knuckles paid no attention what so ever. She gently rested her hand on his hand. "Seriously don't do that or the paparazzi will be surrounding us with cameras and we don't want that to happen do we"

All of a sudden Knuckles mobile goes off. "Hey there's a partwy going on and there are dancing pink elephants." Says Sonic sounding a bit drunk.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I can only be killed by fire by the way."

"Yes……. Just stay off the sauce.

"But I like the cranberry sauce."

"Ok….. Bye!"


	3. Crazy Oracle

_**Chapter 3**_

It's a warm summer's day and Knuckles walks through Soleana with a purposeful look on his face and his arms folded. "Do you actually think anybodies going to know Dimitri in this town?" asked Rouge

"Maybe some sort of oracle like in those films." Said Knuckles.

"About yesterday what was up with the whole hand thing…" Asked Knuckles.

"Shut up!" They walked on with Knuckles feeling more and more tempted to ask more questions. All of a sudden a sign caught Knuckles attention.

"Worst Oracle in town. Yet the only Oracle in town."

"Hey an oracle! It does say the worst oracle but it's the best we'll find." Knuckles and Rogue cautiously enter in and to there surprise there is a crazy cross eyed man in a grim reaper cloak. "Ok don't get to close he'll bite your face off" whispers Knuckles. They carefully edge towards him. "Hotplate for three pounds fifty or may I interest you with some photographs of a drunken blue Hedgehog on a mobile. Snaps the oracle.

"Do you know anything about a cyber echidna called Dimitri and how to defeat it?"

"Computer says no. But crystal says yes! You need all the chaos emeralds and be able to unleash Hyper Knuckles. The Chaos emeralds are in Soleana and loads others are being held by a crazy robot."

"Thanks for the help we'll be off now." Said Knuckles

"But you didn't buy anything." Exclaimed the oracle

"I know and I don't intend to." Said Knuckles

"Then I no tell you anything!"

"You just did." Knuckles and Rouge walk out the door.

"Damn it!"


End file.
